


Do all the things I should've done

by 21angryfrogs



Category: The Mechanisms
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chapter one is fluff, Chapter two is where all the angst is, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Last Kiss, Multi, Other, Out is real but only for chapter two, jonny doesnt do emotions well, theyre gay and in love fuck you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21angryfrogs/pseuds/21angryfrogs
Summary: Prompt: First Kiss and Last KissSplitting it into two chapters because my friends will beat me up if they have to read the angst
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Jonny d’Ville, Jonny d'Ville/The Toy Soldier, polymechs if you squint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Do all the things I should've done

Kissing the Toy Soldier was strange. 

It kissed crew members plenty of times, peppering them with wooden kisses. It pressed its painted-on lips to cheeks and hands, a clunk of faux lips to skin. It didn't have lips though, not really. 

Yet Jonny had found himself imagining it pressing against him, letting Jonny get his fill of kisses from its unmoving mouth. 

He was never a very patient person. 

It was midday when they touched down onto a green planet, filled with sprawling rainforests and neon flowers. Raphaella had jumped off the ship the second they'd touched down, running into the wood with Ivy being dragged behind her. Marius had followed the two for the hell of it, making an excuse about “the possible medicinal properties” of the plants. Ashes had disappeared when they touched down, and they all knew they'd either be returning with gold or someone’s property they won. Brian was never one to waste some alone time, and set out for a waterfall he’d seen on their way in. When he stated his route to the crew, Jonny had commented that they'd better stock up on rice in case he fell in. He got several slaps to the back of his head. 

That left only a few of them on the ship. But, with Tim tending to the ship's weaponry and Nastya doing whatever she was doing in the engine room, it was safe to assume he could be alone. Well, alone with it. 

He found it at the observation deck, sitting on a bench by the window. It was carving joints into a wooden hand, probably a backup for the next time it was injured in battle. (Or, more likely, by Jonny.)

When he entered, the Soldier’s head snapped to look at him. Its grin somehow grew in size and it gave a little salute as he walked closer. Jonny would sooner die than admit its enthusiasm was cute. 

“Mister First Mate Jonny Sir! What Are You After, Old Chap?” It spoke all in one breath. Not that it took breaths, but there was barely a pause between its words. Jonny realized suddenly that his fists were clenched at his sides. He breathed deeply and let his fingers relax. 

“You ain't busy, are you? I could come back later…”

“Only A Bit Busy! If You’d Like To Sit While I Finish Up, I’ll Be Done In A Jiffy!”

Jonny shrugged and sat on the bench beside it, leaning his head against the window and staring out at the swath of green before him. He’d never heard about rainforests before the crew had talked about them. Ivy had pulled him into the library a few days after seeing his confused expression at the term and flipped through books filled with pictures of the plants and animals found in them for hours. He’d nearly fallen asleep in the library, but Ivy brought him out to a couch in the common room and had Aurora show him a movie on them. From there, with Ivy’s soft petting, the soothing voice of a narrator, and the croaking of frogs, it didn't take long for Jonny to fall asleep.

Jonny was snapped from his focus by the sound of the Toy Soldier setting down the hand. He sat up, watching it carefully place down its whittling tools before turning to Jonny.

“Now Then! What's On Your Mind?”

“I want to kiss you.” Jonny didn't have time to stop himself before he spoke.

It seemed to take a minute to process the information, before relaxing again, leaning forward and beginning to pepper Jonny’s cheeks with kisses. He pushed it away almost as soon as it started (Who could blame him for letting himself indulge in the love?), getting a dejecting look through the form of it making small grabby hands at him. He shook his head, trying to rid his face of the flush that was overtaking it. 

“No, I mean like. On the lips.”

It paused again, tilting its head to the side in confusion. “Why, I Don't Have Lips! I Am Wood!”

“No, I-” Jonny didn't even know how to finish that sentence. He stood up, turning, and walking to the door. “Fucking- Nevermind.”

Before he could order it to forget he’d said anything, the Toy Soldier was on the move. It didn't take much effort for it to outpace him, standing in front of the door and looking down at him with a toothy grin. 

“If You Would Like To, I Am Not Denying Your Request!”

It closed its mouth and eyes once it had finished speaking, letting Jonny decide if he was still willing. Jonny stood in front of it, arms folded and face burning red. He closed his eyes and sighed, reaching up to cup its face and press a small kiss to the corner of its mouth. He pressed another, the other side of its mouth. He leaned back, looking at it for a moment, before pressing to where its lips were painted on. He didn't know how long he'd been pressing kisses to that spot before TS’s hands began to move, holding onto his waist gently. It didn't push away, just allowed him to kiss it over and over. 

Jonny shouldn't have been as flustered as he was when he finally let go of its face and pulled back. 

“Well, That Was Swell!” Its voice was just as chipper as when it’d given him permission to kiss it. Jonny looked up at it and saw it grinning. Smug bastard. 

“You tell anyone about this and you're dead, got that?”

The Soldier saluted, stepping away from the door and moving back to sit on the bench. Jonny walked over with it, dropping into its lap the second it’d sat down. It looked at him in surprise but wrapped its arms around his waist for balance. 

“I never said I was done with you,” Jonny grumbled, cupping its face again and pulling it closer, pausing just before he could make contact with its lips, “If you aren't busy, that is.”

Toy just smiled, leaning closer so Jonny’s lips pressed against its. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I will add to the TS/Jonny tag!  
> Also me: Writes this
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I had a lot of fun with this first chapter so I hope you like!! The second one is. Not fun. But I also had fun writing it! Will probably be out tomorrow so! XOXOXO


End file.
